ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers
Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers, often shortened to SSBT2 or Tourney 2. is the sequel to the original Super Smash Bros. Tourney. It is also the sixth game in the Super Smash Bros. ''series published by Nintendo. Plot After the events of the first Tourney, Cosmo was ressurected by a spirit of a wolf, she loses her control, thus became Unknown Cosmo, but 3 years later she regained her normal form, this time she can transform into her alter-ego form whatever she wants. 5 months later, she created the 2nd Tourney to invite the previous and new opponents to fight, now is the heroe's turn to defeat Cosmo once and for all. References to Past Media * ''Art of Fighting ''series: Much of the cast make a come back. ** The Bonus Games from ''Art of Fighting 1, Beer Bottle Cut and Ice Pillar Smash appear in Stadium mode as Bonus Games. * Mortal Kombat ''series: Much of the cast, including those from the cartoon tv show, ''Defenders of the Realm appear together. ** Test Your Might, Test Your Sight and Test Your Strike appear as Bonus Games in Stadium Mode. If the player fails at either of those, they will face a random death from another spectating character off screen. * World Heroes series: Much of the cast make a playable appear outside the series for the first time. ** World Heroes: Geegus appears as a Boss Battles character, with the ability to morph into those who appeared in the first World Heroes and Nintendo characters. ** World Heroes 2: Neo Geegus appears as a Boss Battles character, with the ability to morph into those who appeared after the first World Heroes and third-party characters. * Street Fighter series: ** If Gill is defeated once in Stamina fights, he will use Resurrection to bring himself back to full Stamina. This can be used but once for Gill users. * The Heroic Legend of Arslan series: The 2013 anime is the main representation. The OVA's depictions of the cast would be seen as Bonus Costumes. * No More Heroes series: Along with Travis Touchdown, much of his opponents from the series become playable. ** No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle: The Side Job, Man the Meat appears as a stadium Bonus Game. In addition to the original 8-bit male customers, there are also female 8-bit customers. * G. I. Joe series: The series is mixed between the live-action films, the cartoon shows including G. I. Joe: Sigma 6 and the games. Changes from Tourney 1 and 2 Game *It takes place after the events of Street Fighter III: Third Strike, The King of Fighters XIII, Tekken Tag Tournament 2, Soul Calibur V, Metal Slug V, Garou: Mark of the Wolves, Art of Fighting 3, Mortal Kombat Deception, Onimusha 3: Demon Siege, Time Crisis 4, Saint Seiya: Chapter Poseidon, Kinnikuman: Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne arc, Dragon Ball Z: Kid Buu Saga, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable, Naruto: Kazekage Rescue Mission arc, Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, Fairy Tail: Grand Magic Games arc, Call of Duty: Ghosts, and Super Smash Bros. 4. *Mewtwo's design is now changed into his Pokemon X and Y version, but it does not replace the original Mewtwo. *Master Hand and Crazy Hand no longer laugh evilly before the player fights them. Instead, Master Hand says "You will never defeat me, not in a billion years!" and Crazy Hand says "You'll be shaking like CRAZY!" before the player fights them. *The music played in the clip montage no longer matches that from Melee, Brawl, and SSB4. Instead, a new type of song, which is called an End of the Tourney song plays. *Each playable character now has seventeen color swaps per costume. Anyone who was playable in Tourney 1 gets an additional nine color swaps to use. Street Fighter *Ryu can now use Hadoken and Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku in mid-air, the former is also known Kuchuu Hadoken. *Akuma is now much faster then he was in Tourney 1. And he can also shoot GoHadoken in mid-air but at 45 degree angle. *Also introducing Shin Akuma, his moveset is exatcly the same as Akuma, but much faster and much stronger and his second Final Smash is Misogi, as seen in Capcom vs SNK 2, while his first Final Smash is the same as Akuma's first Final Smash. *Zangief's Spinning Piledriver does more damage. Fatal Fury *When his stamina is Empty'ed, White can attempt a free Destruction Staff Shot in a final attempt to defeat his opponent. If he fails, he will lose the Stamina match, but if successful, as long as there is only him and one opponent, White can win the match. King of Fighters *With the announcement of The King of Fighters XIV, anyone appearing as playables in said game will now have their default costumes from there. *After Leona's Baltic Launcher ball is formed, moving the analog thumb pad will send the ball flying in that direction. Marvel Comics *Taskmaster's defense is now increased, but decreases his attack powers. *Hulk's Impact Punch can now be charged for more damage. Therefore, no charge is to Captain Falcon's Falcon Punch as full charge is to Ganondorf's Warlock Punch. *Iron Man's Proton Cannon can now shoot in 45 degree on the ground, by pressing B, Side, then Up at the same time to activate after breaking a Silver Smash Ball. *Number of hits in M.O.D.O.K's Killer Illumination can be increased through rapid button presses. *Spider-Man's Web Throw is subject to damage scaling. *Captain America's Charging Star causes horizontal knockback. *Flame Carpet will disappear if Dormammu is hit. *Taskmaster's Web Swing can be canceled. *Iron Man's Smart Bomb damage increased. *Number of hits in Iron Man's Proton Cannon (both versions) and Iron Avenger can be increased through rapid buttons presses. Tekken *Gun Jack was reconstructed by Jane, another playable character, after the fall of Mishima Zaibatsu, he's a clone of Jack-6. *Eliza can be seen in Lili's Tourney 2 ending, in addition to being playable. The Cat in the Hat *The Cat in the Hat's neutral special does more damage. *All of Conrad's attacks now electrocute the opponent when all hits land. *There is now a 50/50 chance that Sally II's Hyper Smash will cause the stage to catch fire, slowly hurting opponents. DC Comics *The Teen Titans characters are now based on Injuctice: Gods Among Us design rather then Teen Titans, especially Deathstroke, but with the exception of Starfire. The Teen Titans costumes from the first game return as alternate costumes. *Raven who was on the hero side in Tourney 1, has now become a villain in Tourney 2. *Flash's speed and stamina are increased, but he lacks a projectile. *Batman's up special can now grab enemies. *Starman's Light Beam can now pass through walls. Dynasty Warriors *Thanks to the announcement of Dynasty Warriors 9 (Shin Sangoku Musou 8), the Dynasty Warriors cast will now use their Dynasty Warriors 9 costumes as their default costumes. *Wen Yang's certain attacks that involve throwing his javelin can now be charged. *Sun Quan now uses the Flame Blade which was introduced as a Dynasty Warriors 8 DLC weapon. Players can still switch between his regular sword before the battle. To do this, highlight Sun Quan and press ZL. *Deng Ai now uses the Gattling Bow Gun which was introduced as a Dynasty Warriors 8 DLC weapon. Players can still switch between his drill lance before the battle. To do this, highlight Deng Ai and press ZL. *Guan Suo now uses the Sabatons which were introduced as a Dynasty Warriors 8 DLC weapon. Players can still switch between his nunchaku before the battle. To do this, highlight Guan Suo and press ZL. *Lianshi now uses the Mandarin Duck Hooks which were introduced as a Dynasty Warriors 8 DLC weapon. Players can still switch between her crossbow before the battle. To do this, highlight Lianshi and press ZL. *Liu Shan now uses the Wuxia Bench which was introduced as a Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme:Legends DLC weapon. Players can still switch between his rapier before the battle. To do this, highlight Liu Shan and press ZL. *Meng Huo now uses the Stone Pillar which was his Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires weapon. Players can still switch between his gauntlets before the battle. To do this, highlight Mung Huo and press ZL. *Xiaoqiao now uses the Twin Fans which were her first weapon choice. Players can still switch between her single fan before the battle. To do this, highlight Xiaoqiao and press ZL. *Yueying now uses the Bladed Bow which was her weapon in Dynasty Warriors 6: Special. Players can still switch between her dagger axe before the battle. To do this, highlight Yueying and press ZL. Samurai Warriors *Thanks to the announcement of Sengoku Musou 4 (Samurai Warriors 4 when localized), the Samurai Warriors cast will now use their Sengoku Musou 4 costumes as their default costumes. The Samurai Warriors 3 costumes return as alternate costumes. *There is now a 50/50 chance that Yukimura's Hyper Smash will cause the stage to catch fire, slowly hurting opponents. *Shingen's Down Special can now grab Giants. The Powerpuff Girls *The entire cast of characters from this show now use their Powerpuff Girls Z costumes as their default costume. Their Cartoon Network costumes become alternate costumes, reversing the effect from the first game. Pokemon *All of Poliwhirl's Neutral and Down Special Moves and Final Smash can now freeze opponents on successful hits. Ramona and Beezus *Ramona and Beezus now use their costumes from near the start of the episode called The Great Hair Argument, as their default costume. Their outfits from near the end of the episode called Siblingitis from the first game are now alternate costumes. Toradora! *Thanks to Ryuji Takasu becoming playable, replacing him in Taiga's Final Smash is her mother, Yuu. Team Umizoomi *Sophia XL's Butterfly Shot has grown larger in size, and does more damage. *Milli's Ponytail Smash has fire added. *Sonya's Mach Breaker now electrocutes opponents if it hits. *All of Emily G3's special moves now freeze her opponent if all hits land. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *If playing as Jotaro when fighting Dio, there is a chance for him to escape the Road Roller Hyper Smash. If the player presses A and B at the right moment when Dio's Road Roller comes down, Jotaro will use his own time freezing ability to nulify the damage of the explosion, causing a special scene based from the manga to play. *It is now possibly to aim Kakyoin's Emerald splash diagonally upwards, by pressing B, Side, then Up at the same time. *Any bomb-related moves planted on the opponent by Kawajiri will detonate after 10 seconds, unless the opponent hits him. *A new animation is added to Josuke's Final Smash; After being apparently healed, the affected opponent will try to counterattack Josuke, only be showered in the "Dorarararara" punching barrage. *In the event Caesar is felled before Young Joseph in a team Stamina match, a special animation will play where they recreate the scene involving Caesar's final words and creation of the blood bubble (which pops in an anti-climactic fashion shortly after conception), along with Joseph's iconic "CAESAAAR!!!" scream as tears stream down his face. If this happens, Young Joseph will gain back all his Stamina, plus an increase in attack and defense power. And because of his rage, he will take two hits to knock back. *Dramatic Finishes are introduced. To pull them off, one must do Hyper or Final Smashes on certain stages with certain conditions, on the last stock of a stock match or low stamina in stamina matches. For instances: **Joestar Mansion: Loser is thrown onto the Love Goddess's statue with a Star KO cry, recreating Dio's first defeat. **Dio's Castle: Loser is sent flying off the balcony with a Star KO cry (recreating Dio's second defeat). **Pillar Men Battlefield: Loser is knocked into the path of the Vampire Horse chariot. The Vampire Horses kick the loser, then with neighs, the horses trample him/her to death with a Star KO cry. **Abu Simbel Desert: Loser is knocked into a pond made by Geb and struggles to get free, only for the Stand to drown him/her with a Stamina KO cry. **Aswan: Loser is knocked onto the orange bomb made by Oingo. Seeing it, he/she tries to shield his/her face but is blown up with a Star KO cry, recreating Oingo's defeat. **Dio's Mansion: Thrown out the second story window (Vampires and Pillar Men will be disintegrated by the sun's light, normal characters will merely fall to their deaths). **Cairo Streets: Loser is sent crashing into a water tower with a Star KO cry recreating Noriaki Kakyoin's death scene. **Kira Estate: Loser is thrown into a stack of books with a Star KO cry. One of them flips open revealing Yoshikage Kira's various nail clipping records and a message where he declares that he cannot be stopped. **Morioh: Loser finds himself/herself in Reimi Sugimoto's alley as she calls out "Do you even realize what's happened to you?" He/she turns to face her with a horrified look as she says "The time of your judgement is at hand!" then hands drags the loser to the world of the dead with a Star KO cry recreating Kira's defeat. **Naples Station: After the loser is knocked close to the train, Pesci calls out "We found 'em!" then his Beach Boy hooks the opponent by the head or neck from the train. Pesci then says "Hook, line, and sinker!" Prosciutto then says "Atta way, Pesci!" The train then departs and the unfortunate loser is dragged away with a Star KO cry while Pesci taunts "Have a nice trip... LOSER!" then laughs like a maniac. Works if Pesci and Prosciutto are not in play. **Rome Streets: Loser is thrown into a garbage truck with a Star KO cry similar to what happened with Ciocolatta at Giorno's hand. **City in Chaos: In the bank, the loser is knocked into the vault with a Star KO cry and locked in. **Appentice Alley: The loser is juggled around by elephant trunks, then thrown away with a Star KO cry as they trumpet. One Piece *Aokiji's new default costume is his Post-Timeskip costume. In said costume, his ingame name is his real name Kuzan. Mobile Suit Gundam *Zeta Gundam gains a new pilot: Roux Louka. To pilot Zeta Gundam as Roux Louka, one must press R. *Hyaku Shiki gains a new pilot: Beecha Oleg. To pilot Hyaku Shiki as Beecha, one much press R. *Gundam MK-II AEUG gains a new pilot: Elle Vianno. To pilot the Gundam MK-II AEUG with Elle, one must press R. Playable Characters Returning Characters *''Mario'' *''Luigi'' *''Peach'' *''Bowser'' *'Waluigi' *''Pikachu'' *''Jigglypuff'' *''Mewtwo'' *''Charizard'' *''Squirtle'' *''Ivysaur'' *Mamoswine *''Fox'' *''Falco'' *Leon *Krystal *''Wolf'' *''Sonic'' *Shadow *Blaziken *Alisa *Jin *Kazuya *Heihachi *Astaroth *Pyrrha *Ganryu *Spyro *Hunter *Jun *'Unknown' *Nightmare *Hulk *Xianghua *Sakura *Nina *Anna *Cassandra *Cervantes *'M.O.D.O.K.' *Akuma *'Dormammu' *Asuka *M. Bison *Doctor Doom *''Olimar'' *Dillon *Super Sailor Moon *Tuxedo Mask *'Magnus' *'Jabra' *Sensui New Characters *'Amy Rose' *Raven *Mega Man *Zero *Twilight Sparkle *Alex *Sailor Jupiter *Sailor Venus *Sailor Uranus *Sailor Neptune *Sailor Pluto *Sailor Saturn *Sailor Chibi Moon *Hannyabal *Goku *Gohan *Goten *Raditz *Bomberman *Simon Belmont *Sakura Shinguji *Orochi X *Evil Ryu *Toon Guile *Simon Belmont *Count Dracula *Gun Jack *Tamamo *Yinglong *Ozai *Zuko *Azula *'Iroh' *'Sozin' *'Unalaq' *Ghazan *Zaheer *'Admiral Zhao' *Xin Fu *'Barbara' *Isaac *Ray Mk III *Saki Amamiya *Starfy *'Dark Samus' *'Prince of Sable' *Villager *Duck Hunt *Greninja *Robin *Riki *Botan *Griffith *'Femto' *Casca *Schierke *'Farnese' *Skull Knight *Judeau *Serpico *Zodd *'Wyald' *'Rickert' *Isidro *Boscogn *'Adon' *Grunbeld *Silat *Mozgus New Stages *Wily Fortress *The Plane (Street Fighter TV series) *AVGN's House Trivia *Tourney 2 is the first Smash Bros. game to have a female announcer, Sally Cahill, the Marvel vs. Capcom 1 announcer. **Because of this, this is the first game where Master Hand is NOT voiced by the announcer, rather being voiced by Bob Carter. Though, Crazy Hand is still voiced by the announcer. *While Tourney 1's character select screen background resembles that of Greece's Colosseum, Tourney 2's character select screen background resembles that of the Ariake Colosseum in Tokyo, Japan. *Tourney 2 reuses various elements from Tourney 1 including: **The Crystal Star character select screen transition. **The animations and idle poses on the character select screen. **The ESRB rating being E for Everyone. **The rival system. **Full voice acting in all aspects of gameplay. **Switching languages in a similar manner to the Street Fighter IV series. **The fireworks background SFX on the character select screen. *Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2 is the third game to have the announcer NOT say somebody's name. The first game was Tekken 4, in which Combot says his own name, and the second was Tekken Revolution, in which Eliza says her own name. The character who says her own name in SSBT2 is Amy Rose. *The game now has two types of fmv character endings: one if the default rival is defeated, and one if the second rival is defeated. *A new added feature is the Midgame Opponent. To fight a set mid-game opponent, the player has to win one match with at least 1 Hyper or Final Smash, then after the 6th stage if no continues are used, a mid game opponent will appear like the New Challenger appearing. *Sometimes, when getting to the final stage in Classic Mode, instead of fighting against a certain character's default Tourney 2 rival, or their second rival, there is a 15% chance that his/her default Tourney 1 rival would be fought instead. Regardless of who appears alongside Master Hand and Crazy Hand, the same rival will be fought after the defeat of Unknown Cosmo should the player fight her. *This is the only post-Melee Smash game where there are no characters from a previous installment of the series is cut from a past Smash game; Mewtwo, Young Link, Roy, Pichu, and Dr. Mario were cut when Brawl was finished with its development, Ice Climbers, Snake, Lucas, Ivysaur, Squirtle, and Wolf were cut when SSB4 was finished with its development, and Mega Man, Lucario, Toon Link, Duck Hunt, Greninja, Villager, Fire Emblem's Robin, and the Mii Fighters were cut when Tourney 1 was finished with its development. All of the aforementioned characters return in the sequel, except for the Mii Fighters which have been replaced with the Create a Character. *Due to many of the past Assist Trophy and Poke Ball Pokemon becoming playable characters, this is the first Smash game since Melee to lack Assist Trophies and/or Poke Balls. Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Games